emperix_crossoverfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Sonic 3
Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles (w skrócie Sonic 3 & Knuckles) znana również jako Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (w skrócie Knuckles in Sonic 3) to gra powstała z połączenia gier Sonic 3 oraz Sonic & Knuckles za pomocą technologii lock-on. Początkowo ta gra miała być prawdziwym Sonicem 3, jednak z kilku powodów zostały wydane oddzielnie. Spis treści ukryj # Zasadnicze różnice pomiędzy oddzielnymi grami # Historia ## Sonic ## Tails ## Knuckles # Zdolności postaci # Postacie ## Grywalne ## Niegrywalne # Poziomy # Mini-bossowie # Bossowie # Badniki # Zakończenia ## Sonic ## Tails ## Knuckles ## Ikony Zasadnicze różnice pomiędzy oddzielnymi grami * Gra posiada wszystkie poziomy z obu gier. Czyni to S3&K najdłuższą grą 2D w historii gier z Sonicem. * Po zakończeniu drugiego aktu Launch Base Zone następuje płynne przejście do Mushroom Hill Zone. * Knuckles jest grywalną postacią w poziomach z Sonica 3, a Tails jest grywalną postacią w poziomach z Sonic & Knuckles. Dodatkowo może on również towarzyszyć Sonicowi. * Postęp w grze może być zapisany jak w Sonicu 3, lecz zamiast 6 miejsc na zapis jest 8. * Można grać na wszystkich bonusowych i specjalnych poziomach z obu gier. * Knuckles w drugim akcie Marble Garden Zone walczy z bossem (w tej samej maszynie) w innym miejscu i z innymi atakami, a w drugim akcie Carnival Night Zone nie walczy z żadnym bossem. * W pierwszych aktach poziomów Angel Island Zone, IceCap Zone i Launch Base Zone oraz w drugich aktach poziomów Angel Island Zone, Hydrocity Zone i Launch Base Zone, Knuckles walczy z tymi samymi bossami co Sonic, lecz w innym miejscu. Są oni trudniejsi ze względu na większą liczbę ataków, szybkość lub ilość maszyn (dwie zamiast jednej). * Knucklesem można dostać się do miejsc w części Sonica 3, do których nie ma dostępu w oddzielnej grze ze względu na brak tejże postaci w niej. * W drugim akcie poziomu Launch Base Zone jest trzech bossów. Sonic walczy z dwoma pierwszymi (Ball Shooter i Beam Rocket), a Knuckles z dwoma ostatnimi (Beam Rocket i Big Arm) * Jeżeli gracz zdobył wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu to po wejściu na część gry z Sonic & Knuckles może zdobyć 7 Super Szmaragdów i odblokować Hyper Sonica, Super Tailsa lub Hyper Knucklesa oraz najlepsze zakończenie. * Położenie niektórych obiektów w poziomach z części Sonica 3 różni się. Widać to szczególnie na Launch Base Zonei na początku drugiego aktu Hydrocity Zone gdzie spring zastąpiono monitorem z dodatkowym życiem. * Niektóre piosenki są inne. Historia ''SPOILER: Ta sekcja zawiera szczegółowy opis fabuły!'' Sonic Sonic lecący na skrzydle Tornada ze szmaragdami zdobytymi podczas przygody na Westside Island zamienia się w Super Sonica. Zauważa wyspę. Leci na nią. Nagle spod ziemi wyskakuje kolczatka Knuckles. Powoduje, że Sonic wychodzi ze swojej super formy. Kolczatka zabiera mu szmaragdy i ucieka. Nieświadom niczego Knuckles pomaga doktorowi Eggmanowi. Zły naukowiec zmanipulował kolczatkę. Wmówił mu, że Sonic i Tails chcą ukraść strzeżony przez niego główny szmaragd pozwalający Anielskiej Wyspie się unosić. W rzeczywistości jednak to Eggman chce go ukraść i użyć go do naprawy uszkodzonego Death Egga, a następnie wyniesienia go na orbitę. Jeż postanawia gonić Knucklesa i powstrzymać Eggmana. Po niedługim czasie spotyka Fire Breatha - robota Eggmana. Spala on wyspę. Niedługo po tym dochodzi do walki jeża z robotem. Po zwycięstwie jeż kontynuuje podążanie za kolczatką. Tam bombarduje go Latająca Bateria. Zaraz po tym spotyka on Eggmana w jego najnowszej maszynie - Flame Mobile. Pokonuje go. Następuje kolejne spotkanie z wrogo nastawioną kolczatką. Zrzuca ona jeża do wodnego miasta - Hydrocity. Próbując się z niego wydostać jeż trafia na kolejnego robota Eggmana - Big Shakera. Pokonuje go. Trafia do niższych partii miasta. Tam czeka na niego ściana, która próbuje go zgnieść. Jeż wychodzi jednak bez szwanku. Ponownie spotyka kolczatkę. Jeż spotyka ponownie Eggmana w jego kolejnej maszynie - Screw Mobile. Jeż jednak pokonuje go. Nagle potężny strumień wody wyrzuca go na powierzchnię. Trafia do starożytnych ruin - "marmurowego ogrodu". Tam spotyka kolejnego robota - Tunnelbota. Robot ten pomaga dostać się Sonicowi do dalszej części ruin. Później pokonuje go. Spotyka kolejną maszynę Eggmana - Drill Mobile. Jednak zanim dane jest mu walczyć ze złym doktorem spotyka go dwa razy. Doktor niszczy grunt pod jeżem. Z odsieczą przychodzi mu Tails. Pomaga mu pokonać naukowca lecąc za maszyną trzymając go. Pokonany Eggman ucieka. Robi się ciemno. Na Anielskiej Wyspie rozpoczyna się karnawał. Sonic jednak nie ma czasu na zabawę. Spotyka kolejną maszynę Eggmana - Bowling Spin. Następnie jeż ponownie spotyka kolczatkę. Gasi ona światło w całym mieście. Na szczęście jeż przeszedł aż do włącznika i przywrócił światło do miasta. Kolczatka jednak nie daje za wygraną. Gdy jeż ma iść do teleportera, który przeniesie go do IceCapa, kolczatka włącza turbinę i wysyła jeża do kolejnej maszyny - Graviton Mobile. Pokonał ją. Za pomocą armaty wyrzuca siebie na IceCap. Bierze deskę snowbardową i zjeżdża po zboczu góry. Uderza w ścianę z lodu i wywołuje lawinę. Zostaje zasypany, ale wydostaje się. Podczas schodzenia z góry trafia na kolejnego robota - Big Icedusa. Pokonuje go i kontynuuje schodzenie z góry. Dochodzi do kolejnej walki z Eggmanem. Jest on w kolejnej maszynie - Freezer Mobile. ☀Po pokonaniu go trafia do dziwnej rury. Przenosi go ona w okolice jeziora, na którym rozbił się Death Egg. Okazuje się, że Eggman zbudował bazę dookoła jeziora, która nazwał Launch Base. Jeż jest pewien, że Eggman musi tu być. Sonic widzi go, lecz gdy zaczyna go gonić, na szczycie wieży, w której się znajduje, pojawia się kolczatka. Wrzuca ona bombę do wieży powodując jej zawalenie się. Opóźnia dzięki temu pościg za Eggmanem, który ma czas na ucieczkę. W ostatniej chwili jednak jeż wydostaje się i patrzy jak wieża powoli wali się. Eggman, którego jeż zauważył, zostawił jeżowi niespodziankę - Twin Hammera,kolejnego robota. Pokonuje go. Idzie w kierunku Death Egga. Tuż przed brzegiem jeziora pojawia się Eggman w nowej maszynie - Ball Shooterze. Po pokonaniu go wsiada do Eggmobilu, który doktor zostawił na brzegu. Ma zamiar wlecieć na Death Egga. Zauważa platformę przymocowaną do niego. Leci w jego kierunku, lecz drogę zagradza mu kolczatka. Odpycha ona jeża w Eggmobilu.Jednak start Death Egga wywołuje wstrząsy i kolczatka wpada do wody. Jeż niezwłocznie leci na platformę aby rozprawić się ze złym doktorem i powstrzymać start. Eggman w nowej maszynie o nazwie Beam Rocket próbuje powstrzymać jeża. Nie udaje mu się to, a samo Jajo Śmierci spada ponownie na Anielską Wyspę. Tym razem na wulkan.Tails ratuje jeża i, lecąc w głąb Anielskiej Wyspy, a mianowicie w kierunku wulkanu, zostawia jeża na wzgórzu grzybów. Tam zauważa Knucklesa. Zamyka on jakieś pomieszczenie. Znajduje się tam wielkie kółko przenoszące do części ukrytego pałacu, w której znajduje się Master Emerald oraz siedem miejsc na siedem super szmaragdów. Moc szmaragdów chaosu, które jeż zdobył podczas pogoni za kolczatką i doktorem, zostaje oddana do wielkich, szarych super szmaragdów. Każdy szmaragd aktywuje się po przejściu poziomu specjalnego. Gdy zdobędzie je wszystkie będzie mógł zamienić się w Hyper Sonica.Jeż powraca na wzgórze i dalej szuka wulkanu, na którym rozbiło się jajo śmierci. Idąc wśród drzew i grzybów jeż spotyka kolejnego robota - Hey Ho!. Pokonuje go. Nagle spotyka Knucklesa. Przesuwa on wajchę. Powoduje to włączenie się turbin pod gruntem i wyrzucaniem jeża w wyższe części wzgórza. Eggman tymczasem zbudował maszynę do zmieniania klimatu, w związku z czym nagle zmieniła się pora roku. Później nastąpiła kolejna zmiana. W końcu jeż znalazł maszynę i usunął jej działanie. Pokonał również doktora i jego maszynę - Jet Mobile. Tymczasem doktor leci wraz z latającą baterią. Jeż wskakuje na jej pokład w ostatniej chwili. Przemierzając baterię trafia na kapsułę. Otwiera ją nieświadom tego iż to tak naprawdę kolejny robot Eggmana - Gapsule. Pokonuje go wykorzystując mechaniczne ramiona maszyny. Idąc przez fortecę trafia na Barrier Eggmana - maszynę rodem z Sonica 2. Pokonuje go i biegnie za doktorem do jego maszyny - Hang Mobile. Pokonuje go. Doktor ucieka, a jeż wyskakuje za nim.Trafia do starożytnego miasta na pustyni - Sandopolis. Przemierzając przez miasto trafia na piramidę. Gdy chce do niej wejść drogę zagradza mu kamienny strażnik piramidy. Podczas próby zgniecenia jeża wpada do ruchomych piasków. Jeż może swobodnie wejść do piramidy. Trafia na kapsułę, którą przypadkowo otwiera. Uwalnia on duchy, które będą straszyć go gdy w piramidzie zapanuje ciemność. Jeż jednak przedarł się przez piramidę i trafił na dr. Eggmana w jego nowej maszynie - Egg Golemie. Pokonuje go.Doktor ucieka, a jeż spada w głąb wulkanu. Czuje, że jest już bardzo blisko Death Egga. Idąc w głąb wulkanu trafia na maszynę Eggmana - Heat Arms. Pokonuje go. Lawa stygnie. Jeż idzie dalej w głąb wulkanu. Gdy ma już iść do ukrytego pałacu nagle spotyka kolczatkę. Zrzuca ona jeża na dół wulkanu popychając na niego wielki kamień. Tam czeka na niego dr. Eggman w Hot Mobilu.Jeż pokonuje go. Udaje się do ukrytego pałącu w celu powstrzymania Eggmana przed kradzieżą głównego szmaragdu. Spotyka Knucklesa dochodzi do walki. Ostatecznie jeż wygrywa. Po chwili on i pokonana kolczatka odkrywają, że spokój szmaragdu został zakłócony. Obaj widzą Eggmana kradnącego szmaragd. Knuckles bez chwili wahania rzuca się na Eggmobil. Eggman razi go prądem i odlatuje ze szmaragdem na Death Egg. Kolczatka zrozumiała kto jest tym złym i że niepotrzebnie powstrzymywała jeża. Pomaga mu dostać się do podniebnego sanktuarium aby jeż mógł dogonić startujące Jajo Śmierci. ☀Jeż przemierzając sanktuarium widzi startujący Death Egg. Trafia na Mecha Sonica w eggmobilu z kulą do burzenia. Pokonuje go tak, jak pokonał Eggmana na Green Hill Zone. Kontynuując przemierzanie sanktuarium znowu trafia na Mecha Sonica, tym razem w Eggmobilu bazowanym na Flying Eggmanie. I tak samo jeż pokonuje go tak jak Eggmana w Metropolis. Wkrótce Mecha Sonic staje w walce sam na sam z jeżem. Robotyczny jeż zostaje pokonany, a sanktuarium zostaje niemalże zniszczone.Jeż biegnie po walącej się wieży. W ostatniej chwili skacze z niej na pokład Death Egga. Na Death Eggu przedziera się pomiędzy Spikebonkerami i Chainspikesami. Po długiej gonitwie trafia na robota - Red Eye. Po pokonaniu go podłoże pod jeżem pęka, a sam Sonic zostaje wyrzucony na wyższe partie Death Egga. Znajduje tam tuby grawitacyjne, które zmieniają grawitację na Death Eggu. Trafia na kolejną maszynę - Death Balla, będącą miniaturową wersją Death Egga. Sonic pokonuje go.Podąża za Eggmanem aż do finałowej maszyny - Kyodai Eggman Robota. Pokonuje go. Eggman nie daje za wygraną - ucieka wraz ze szmaragdem z wybuchającego robota i zmusza jeża by biegł za nim. Niszczy go. Lecz Eggman nie powiedział ostatniego słowa. Ucieka z wybuchającego Death Egga wraz ze szmaragdem w swojej maszynie. Hyper Sonic goni go pomiędzy asteroidami. W końcu go dogania i używając jego rakiet niszczy go. Eggman ucieka. Tym razem w w innej maszynie. I ta machina zostaje zniszczona, a Eggman zostaje ostatecznie pokonany. Tails ratuje Sonica łapiąc go na skrzydło Tornada. Jeż odnosi główny szmaragd na Anielską Wyspę i odlatuje. ☀ Tails Historia Tailsa jest podobna do historii Sonica z tym, że Tails nie ma Hyper formy, nie może dostać się podczas normalnej rozgrywki do The Doomsday Zone oraz tym, że to Sonic ratuje Tailsa za pomocą samolotu. Knuckles Knuckles odpoczywający na Anielskiej Wyspie wśród zwierząt uwolnionych przez Sonica widzi spadającą z nieba bombę. Chwilę po tym pojawia się Egg Robot z zamiarem ponownej kradzieży Master Emeralda. Odbudował on niektóre roboty (mini-bossów) i badniki, a sam mając dostęp do Eggmobilu odbudował maszyny swojego stwórcy - dr. Eggmana Kolczatka goni go. Rozpoczyna swoją przygodę na niespalonej części Anielskiej Wyspy. Chwile po rozpoczęciu gonitwy trafia na Fire Breatha, który spala resztę wyspy. Kontynuując pościg ponownie trafia na niego i pokonuje go. Przemierzając dalej Anielską Wyspę trafia na pierwszą z odbudowanych maszyn - Flame Mobile. Po pokonaniu go zeskakuje do Hydrocity.Tam trafia na kolejne odbudowane badniki i odbudowanego robota - Big Shakera. Pokonuje go. Trafia do niższych partii miasta. Znajduje się tam ściana, która wcześniej chciała przygnieść Sonica. Teraz chce ona zgnieść kolczatkę. Knuckles ucieka od ściany i w spokoju przemierza wodne miasto. Wkrótce trafia na kolejną odbudowaną maszynę - Screw Mobile. Pokonuje go. Potężny strumień wody wyrzuca do go "marmurowego ogrodu". Trafia tam on na Tunnelbota, który również został odbudowany. Tunnelbot początkowo mu ucieka, ale potem dochodzi do bezpośredniej walki, z której zwycięsko wychodzi Knuckles. Po niedługim czasie Knuckles spotyka EggRobota w Drill Mobilu, jednak gdy Knuckles próbuje go pokonać, robot ucieka. Po kilku minutach dochodzi do kolejnego spotkania - z takim samym efektem. Knuckles nie poddaje się jednak. Po niedługim czasie znajduje EggRobota, który jest gotowy do walki. Zostaje on jednak pokonany. Po zniszczeniu kapsuły, Knuckles udaje się do miasta, w którym wciąż trwa karnawał. Tam znajduje Bowling Spina - kolejnego z odbudowanych robotów, jednak udaje mu się go pokonać. Następnie Knuckles przemierza resztę miasta, niszczy kapsułę i używając teleportera przenosi się na IceCap. Knuckles trafia do jaskini. Przemierza ją, jednak spotyka w niej kolejnego robota - Big Icedusa. Pokonuje go. : To jest tylko zalążek fabuły, jeśli możesz rozbuduj ją : Spoiler kończy się w tym miejscu : Zdolności postaci Postacie Grywalne * Sonic ** Super Sonic ** Hyper Sonic * Tails ** Super Tails * Knuckles ** Super Knuckles ** Hyper Knuckles Niegrywalne * Dr. Eggman * Mecha Sonic * EggRobo Poziomy * Angel Island Zone - pierwszy poziom w grze. Spotykamy tutaj kolczatkę Knucklesa. Knuckles trafia na Egg Robota * Hydrocity Zone - wodne miasto w dolnych częściach Anielskiej Wyspy * Marble Garden Zone - starożytne miasto. * Carnival Night Zone - karnawał. Znajdują się tu różne zderzaki i światełka. * IceCap Zone - góra. Sonic zjeżdza po jej zboczu na desce snowboardowej. Knuckles trafia poprzez teleporter. * Launch Base Zone - baza dookoła jeziora, na którym rozbił się Death Egg * Mushroom Hill Zone - Jeż trafia tu szukając Death Egga, a Knuckles goni na nim Egg Robota * Flying Battery Zone - latająca forteca dr. Eggmana. Została odbudowana przez Egg Robota * Sandopolis Zone - starożytne miasto z piramidami. * Lava Reef Zone - wulkan. Tam rozbił się Death Egg. * Hidden Palace Zone - największa tajemnica Anielskiej Wyspy. Znajduje się tam Master Emerald. Sonic walczy tam z Knucklesem. * Sky Sanctuary Zone - unoszące się nad ziemią sanktuarium. Finałowa strefa dla Knucklesa. Po walce z Mecha Sonicem zostaje w znacznej części zniszczone. Po walce z Super Mecha Sonicem zostaje zniszczone całkowicie. * Death Egg Zone - stacja kosmiczna doktora Eggmana. Zostaje zniszczone po finałowej walce. * The Doomsday Zone - strefa w przestrzeni kosmicznej z dodatkowym bossem. Grywalna tylko przez Sonica po zdobyciu wszystkich szmaragdów Mini-bossowie * Fire Breath (Angel Island Zone) * Big Shaker (Hydrocity Zone) * Tunnelbot (Marble Garden Zone) * Bowling Spin (Carnival Night Zone) * Big Icedus (IceCap Zone) * Twin Hammer (Launch Base Zone) * Hey Ho! (Mushroom Hill Zone) * Gapsule (1. mini-boss Flying Battery Zone) * Barrier Eggman (2. mini-boss Flying Battery Zone) * Stone Guardian (Sandopolis Zone) * Heat Arms (Lava Reef Zone) * Mecha Sonic (Sky Sanctuary Zone) * Red Eye (Death Egg Zone) * Death Ball (Death Egg Zone) Bossowie * Flame Mobile (Angel Island Zone) * Screw Mobile (Hydrocity Zone) * Drill Mobile (Marble Garden Zone) * Graviton Mobile (Carnival Night Zone) * Freezer Mobile (IceCap Zone) * Ball Shooter (1. boss Launch Base Zone) * Beam Rocket (2. boss Launch Base Zone) * Big Arm (3. boss Launch Base Zone) * Jet Mobile (Mushroom Hill Zone) ** Hang Mobile (Flying Battery Zone) ** Egg Golem (Sandopolis Zone) ** Hot Mobile (Lava Reef Zone) ** Knuckles (Hidden Palace Zone) ** Mecha Sonic (Sky Sanctuary Zone) ** Super Mecha Sonic (Sky Sanctuary Zone; finałowy boss Knucklesa) ** Kyodai Eggman Robo (Death Egg Zone; finałowy boss) Badniki ** Batbot ** Blastoid ** Blaster ** Bloominator ** Bubbles ** Buggernaut ** Butterdroid ** Catakiller, Jr. ** Chainspike ** Clamer ** Cluckoid ** Corkey ** Dragonfly ** Egg Robot ** Fireworm ** Flybot767 ** Iwamodoki ** Jawz ** Mantis ** Mega Chopper ** Monkey Dude ** Madmole ** Mushmeanie ** Orbinaut ** Penguinator ** Pointdexter ** Rhinobot ** Ribot ** Rock'n ** Sandworm ** Skorp ** Snail Blaster ** Sparkle ** Spikebonker ** Spiker ** Star Pointer ** Technosqueek ** Toxomister ** Turbo Spiker Zakończenia Gra ma kilka możliwych zakończeń. Zależą one od ilości zdobytych Szmaragdów Chaosu i Super Szmaragdów. Po przejściu gry w zapisie zamiast ikony poziomu pojawia się ikona postaci (patrz #Ikony) i można wybrać poziom za pomocą strzałek. Sonic ** Najlepsze zakończenie (ang. The Best Ending) jest kiedy Sonic zdobędzie wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosui Super Szmaragdy. Po pokonaniu finałowego bossa i przejściu The Doomsday Zone spada w kierunku Ziemi w Hyper formie trzymając Master Emeralda. Tuż przed zderzeniem z ziemią łapie go Tails w Tornadzie. Następnie lecąc w kierunku Anielskiej Wyspy zostawiają tam szmaragd i odlatują. Po tym widzimy cut-scenką pokazującą jak Sonic i Tails zostawiają szmaragd na wyspie, a Knuckles cieszy się z tego powodu. ** Dobre zakończenie (ang. Good Ending) jest kiedy Sonic zdobędzie wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu, lecz nie wszystkie Super Szmaragdy. Wtedy po pokonaniu finałowego bossa i przejściu The Doomsday Zone spada w kierunku Ziemi trzymając Master Emeralda. Reszta wygląda podobnie jak w najlepszym zakończeniu z tym, że po wejściu do stratosfery Sonic wychodzi z Super formy oraz nie ma dodatkowej cut-scenki. ** Złe zakończenie (ang. Bad Ending) jest kiedy Sonic nie zdobył wszystkich Szmaragdów Chaosu. Po pokonaniu finałowego bossa spada wraz z Master Emeraldem, lecz zostaje on w kosmosie, a Sonic spada z niczym. Tails go ratuje, a Anielska Wyspa nie unosi się. Tails ** Zakończenia Tailsa są podobne, z tym, że nie odwiedza on The Doomsday Zone. Knuckles ** Podobnie jak u Sonica i Tailsa najlepsze zakończenie można odblokować po zdobyciu obu zestawów szmaragdów. Najlepsze zakończenie nie różni się praktycznie niczym od dobrego. Jedyna różnica jest taka, że podczas najlepszego Knuckles pulsuje na różowo. ** Dobre zakończenie tak samo jak u Sonica/Tailsa można odblokować po tym, jak gracz zdobędzie wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu, ale nie wszystkie Super Szmaragdy. Podczas tego zakończenia Knuckles trzymający Master Emeralda, który został złapany przez Sonica w samolocie. Knuckles i Master Emerald wracają na wyspę i zaczyna się ona unosić. Pod koniec napisów końcowych pojawia się Knuckles oraz logo gry. ** Złe zakończenie jest gdy gracz nie ma wszystkich Szmaragdów Chaosu. Po tym jak sanktuarium rozpada się Knuckles zostaje złapany przez Sonica, lecz wraca na wyspę z niczym. Ta powoli zaczyna opadać, a pod koniec napisów końcowych osiada na oceanie. Ikony Jak zostało wspomniane wcześniej po przejściu gry w miejsce na ikonę poziomu pojawia się ikona postaci. Zależy ona od ilości zdobytych szmaragdów. Ikony te to: Filmy Filmy do tej gry. Kategoria:Gry powstałe z technologii lock-on Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry 2D Kategoria:Sonic 3 & Knuckles Kategoria:Mega Drive Kategoria:Gry platformowe Kategoria:Gry wydane w 1994 roku